Death Can't seperate us
by Ilovetradgities
Summary: I want to scream. But I'm frozen. Frozen in time. When an overwhelming reality hits me. I'm dead. And Zack is close to it.
1. Waking Up

Zack's POV

I watched them. They were in the middle of the road. It went by so fast. I wanted to warn them. But I was frozen from fright. I saw them go down after being hit. I saw them being loaded into the ambulance. I saw them covered in crimson. I saw the line go flat. It was over, all over. I realized now where I was. I was by a casket. I looked in. Then reality hit me. It all flooded back to me. My brother, my twin, my baby bro was dead. All because of a stupid thing I did. I had pushed him. Pushed him unto the road. A car was coming we didn't realize. It was in the blink of an eye. Blood was on him everywhere. I recall being sad and guilty. My cut wrists, the abuse from dad, the lies to mom and my friends, the guilt, the shame. The memories poured down like rain. And at that moment so did my tears. I cry until I realize I'm alone. In a church. I step outside and the world around me swirls. I can't help but run, run to home, run into the Tipton, run to our suite, run to the bathroom, run into my room again and slowly press the blade against my paining wrists. I cut, I slash, the blood runs down my arm but I don't care. I feel pain but it feels good compared to the guilt. I cut until I fall to the floor. I feel pain until my world around me goes black.

Cody's POV

Where am I? Where's Zack? I want to scream. But I can't. I'm frozen, frozen in time. I'm in a room. A white room of clouds. An overwhelming reality then hits me. I remember now, I'm dead. And Zack is near to it.

Zack's POV

I wake up in the hospital room with machines hooked up to me. I'm in pain, overwhelming pain, but I want to die. To be with Cody. I want to see his face again. I can't live without him. I'm lost...lost and alone. I look down at my wrists. They're pale. I'm cold and hungry. I want my mom. But not my dad. My dad hits me. Everyday. I think that's another reason why I cut. My life is thrashed I want to see Cody. One last time. Before I fade away. I just want to die. I thought about suicide. But it's not worth it. Maybe, just maybe, I should live for Cody. I can fulfill his life's dreams. I love Cody. More then anything. But I don't know if he loves me...does he?

Cody's POV

I want to be alive again. I seriously do. But I feel scared. Alone. Mad. Sad. Bad. Guilty. I can see Zack. Lying in the hospital bed, almost dead. Like me. I want to talk to him. Just to tell him...I miss him. He's my twin. I love him soo much. You know, brotherly love, I miss him. I want to cry. But I'm unable. My tears seem to be stuck. Oh I want to see mom but not dad, dad beats Zack, I can see it. My nightmares are becoming a reality. Dad is a lying idiot to Zack. I just want to be alive. To see my family again...to tell them how I really died...it's not Zack's fault.


	2. I Just Want To End It All

Cody's POV

It's not Zack's fault. Not at all. But they don't know that. Zack is not even aware that I forgive him. For even though he pushed me, that's not what caused to fall! I just wish he knew.

Zack's POV

I'm so sorry Cody. I didn't think one little push could change a boy's life. Two, actually. It only took one minute, one second, for the the most important person in my life to die. You were not just a friend, a brother, but a _twin_, we shared an unbreakable bond. Even though we didn't show it. When we were apart, we pretended to not miss one another, but we really did. At least, that's how I felt...

Cody's POV

Zack is on the verge of commiting suicide. I have to stop him. He's out of the hospital now, but he keeps cutting himself, and one day I'm afraid he won't stop. He won't stop until he's dead. I miss him. It's only been 3 days. But it seems like an eternity to me.

Zack's POV

Today I'll write Cody a letter and put it on his grave. Then he'll see me soon enough.

_Dear Cody,_

_I miss you man. I miss you so much I cannot take this any more. Today I'm going to cut not my wrists, but my stomach and arms and legs, everywhere. Then I'll just fall to the ground and bleed until I've lost too much blood. I know it's not right. But this shame will feel worse then the seering pain of the cuts and bruises. The lies and deceit hurt more then you'll ever know. So little bro, I'll be dead within an hour. Don't try to stop me. Because you can't, you just can't._

I took the knife and slowly, painfully slit my stomach. Blood pours out, but I want to just fade away. Just like Cody.

Cody's POV

Zack is strong. I know he'll make it through, I just want to see him. Lilft this guilt off him. Let him know I'm here. I might be the younger one, but I'll never let anyone harm him. Not him, Dad, anyone. He's gotta live. If I can't he must, being dead is less painful then losing the most important person in your life. If I had to choose between my life and his. I would end my own. I know he misses me. I feel it. I want to go to earth and stop him. Wait! I see him, I see him he's on the floor with cuts everwhere and a bruised face dad is with him. Dad's got something in his hand, a small pocket knife with a sharp edge. It's covered in a scarlet liquid which I know is Zack's blood. I try to fly down, but I can't. I see dad slash Zack's back. I can't help but feel a seering pain up my spine as if being slashed up and down. I slowly start to fall, I feel one last scratch then my world goes black.

Still Cody's POV

I wake up and for some strange reason I'm covered in Zack's blood. I look down to see a horrible sight. It's so horrible, it's just so bad. Zack, Dad, Mom, Maddie, so many people... so many horrible sounds, sights, smells. I just feel sick watching it. I should have tried to stop him. But now it's too late...

**What does Cody see? What's too late? What happened to Zack? Why are there so many people? I'm not continuing until I get 10 reviews, so review or you won't find out what happens next :D! **


	3. I Can See Him!

Cody's POV

It's too late. Zack is dead. No, not dead. Just hanging on by a thread. In a coma. I feel so terrible. I see a letter...on my grave? It's floating up to me, how strange. I see it's from Zack. I read it and I feel a chill go up and down my spine. Zack is commiting suicide...he can't he won't, he just can't, I need him to live! He's my other half! If both of us are dead our Mom will be devestated. Zack, I need him to hear me! He's in a coma. His spirit should be here somewhere. By the way, incase your wondering, this is how I really died.

_Flashback_

_Zack and I were walking home from school. We were too busy talking to notice the car coming until we were in the middle of the road. I pushed Zack out of the way, he pushed me back and stopped and turned and stood back in the middle of the road, for some wierd reason. I pushed him off again and the car, speeding, slammed right into me. The slam didn't kill me, but I split my head open very badly on the cement after I fell. The world around me swirled as I was loaded into the ambulance. I woke up in the hospital with a pain in my head. Zack was squeezing my hand, telling me to be calm and that I'd make it through. But deep inside I knew I wouldn't. Zack was crying and saying things like dont leave me and I love you. Don't go was another favorite of his. I felt so bad for him, he was crying and hugging me every two seconds. It hurt dearly to see his expression when my heart monitor went flat lined. He was so scared and alone. I didn't know where to go. I just drifted off to that white room in the sky, where I am now._

Zack's POV

I feel so scared. Where am I? I feel dizzy. I see a figure. A figure that's Cody! I'm in a coma, not dead, but I see him. I want to talk to him. But forces are pulling me away from him."Cody!" I call. "Cody!" No answer. I'm starting to drift back down. I'm awake! Bu when I awake I don't see a very pretty sight!

**What does Zack see? I need 15 reviews! Come on people!**


	4. I Don't Like Labels

Zack's POV

When I wake up I see no one. Well one person who's not important, my father. Kurt I shall call him. I don't consider him dad anymore. He's not even my family. I hate him too much to even think that. Even if he really is.

Cody's POV

Good, Zack is out of the coma. But he's in pretty bad shape. Oh no! He's dead...what? No! He can't be...wait...he's asleep...now I feel pretty stupid. If he dies I will go out of my mind! I wish I had never died. I hate this place! Wherever I am. It sucks. I can't even _talk _to anyone here! I want to talk to Zack, tell him everything will be ok...I miss him. I must have said that a million times but it's true!

Zack's POV

Why is _Kurt _here? I ask him, he says the others are in the waiting room and he wants to punish me. He punishes me alright, he punches me in the nose, hard. He quickly cleans up the blood and leaves the room. Tears trickle down my face. Kurt, me ex-dad was abusing me even when I'm in the hospital, cut up by _him. _Goodness I know it's wrong for you to hate your _ex_-father. But I can't help it. Abuse is wrong and he knows it. Sometimes I think he loves Cody more then me. Wait, now I _know _he does. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Aaaahhh I can't take it anymore! I will go physco if I don't tell someone. Cody would be the perfect person to talk to if he were here...

Cody's POV

Dad is so mean to Zack. I can tell he wants to talk to me. But Zack looks scary. I think he's gone completely nuts. Did I just say that? Well that's a tad harsh isn't it? But still, it's true! He looks crazy. He needs me! I've always believed if somone needs you that bad, you'll come to them. I keep trying but it doesn't work. Or maybe it will? I don't know, but right now I want to sleep. I'm tired and hungry too, cold, yes, I'm all these things and more. Let's see, cold, hungry, tired, lonely, sad, the list goes on. But seriously, the worst part is knowing my brother, my _twin _could die any minute. He's already attempted suicide. What's he's got to lose? How bout his _life! _I can only hope he'll survive without me, cause I'm not doing such a good job surviving without him!

Zack's POV

I continue to cry, anyone seeing my face right one would probably think I'm a maniac. I started to think Cody missed me but maybe he doesn't. His last words to me where 'I hate you' maybe he commited suicide by making me push him. This is a possibility but very unlikely. Cody's not that type of person. I, on the other hand am, apparantly. I only discovered that when I decided to become emoish. Lately I've been depressed, moody, sad, mad, and I wear a lot of black. Call me emo, but I don't like labels. It's been pretty much cut, cut, cut, for me lately. Cutting and crying are my hobbies. It's been fun being annoying and whatever but those days are over. I'm sick of being sad but I'm addicted to it! As the same for cutting and crying. Death can do things to a person, even if you're not the one who died. I haven't bothered with Maddie lately either. All I can think about is Cody. Please, I'm not in love with him, I just miss him, a lot, I wonder can he see me?

Cody's POV

Zack has become emo! Grr I hate that. He's no longer fun loving he doesn't even call Maddie sweet thang anymore! Wow. I don't believe it, who knew Zack would be so depressed...

**What do you think? No matter how many reviews I get I'll still continue, but feel free to review anyway :)**


	5. I don't hate you

Zack's POV

Well I'm all bandaged up and ready to go, too bad. When I'm home Kurt will just beat me again. I really want to tell someone but he'll kill me. I know he will. Idiot! Oh my gosh!

Cody's POV

Oh Zack, I'm worried about him. The way dad treats reminds me of a song I used to love. Hm..what was it now? It goes something like is:

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**_  
_** one look puts the rhythm in my head  
still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin down  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's goin to end  
As you lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
if you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's goin down  
I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's goin to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found

Face Down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I've finally had enough

_**Face Down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I've finally had enough**_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around  
do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's goin to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found 

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around  
do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's goin to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found**_

Face Down in the dirt  
she said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I've finally had enough" 

There we go, face down, that's it. Except Zack obviously isn't a girl. That's how dad is treating Zack. Oh if I was alive...

Zack's POV

Dad-er Kurt, is treating me like dirt. Soon a nurse comes in and helps me out of bed. I held unto her hand as a stood on the cold floor. My feet felt like icicles. They were already cold anyway. She helped down the hospital stairs and I crawled into the car. I lied down on the seat, I'd usually be happy doing this. But just knowing why Cody wasn't there, the fact he was dead made me cry all over again. I was hoping that he knew how I felt. Poor Cody. I wondered how he was coping. My goodness. I must have said that a million times. I just miss him. And _I'm _the older one! I wonder who's crying more? Probably me. Infact, he probably never even misses me. Our last words to eachother was I hate you. But I never meant. Hopefully he didn't either. I miss the little guy. I miss his voice, his laugh, his smile, oh so many things I wish I could see and hear again. Oh poor little bro. I want to hear his voice. Just to say one thing, or well, two. 1. I don't hate you Zack. 2. Everything will be okay.

But in my heart I now it won't.

**The song in this fic is face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus. I indeed love this song. So I made Cody love it too. :p **


	6. Never Too Late

Cody's POV

Zack is home now. I just wish Dad would leave him alone. I wish a lot of things actually. Well. I'm pretty tired. And cold. And hungry. Oh why must I be dead? Zack is just...I really can't say. Because I myself don't know what he's thinking. I'm dead so we can't even use our twin telepathy anymore, or can we? Hmm...I'll try. No doesn't work.

Zack's POV

I wonder what Cody's doing right now? Wait, did I just say that? Well I don't know where he is, what he's doing, how he feels! I don't know him anymore. That's it. Suicide. Now! I can't live any longer. This is killing me! I tell you now, if I don't kill myself now, I'll die from just being without Cody. His funeral is today. I'm not going. I'll stay home and cut! No one can stop me. Not even Cody this time.

Cody's POV

I believe that if Zack tries to do something stupid if I try hard enough I can come to earth and stop him. And he's going to cut today. I feel it! I close my eyes and think very hard to try and stop Zack. I clench my teeth and ball my hands into fists and as a single tear slips down my cheek my world around me swirls. I see my hands, feet, I'm becoming a ghost! I softly float down and land firmly on my suite's floor. I can see Zack in our room crying. When I see him go to the bathroom I'll follow him. As for now, I wanna explore. I hear music blasting in Zack's room. Wait! I know this song

_**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Never too late by Three Days Grace...that's it! Well, it definetly suits his mood anyway. So anyway...I can walk through walls! This is sweet! I can walk through walls cause I'm dead...yeah. Not that that's sweet. But I can be invisible too! Awesome. Poor Zack though. Looks so depressed maybe I should visit him. I walk inside the room. He looks at me and throws a pillow at me! Ah! Why?

Zack's POV

Ah! What? Cody? No, it can't be, I'm seeing things! But he talks "it's me buddy..."

**Yeah so Cody got to visit Zack. The song is never too late by three days grace, I absolutely love that song! Too bad I don't own it though.**_**  
**_


	7. For Killing The Better Son

Zack's POV  
I was frozen in my tracks, I turned cold. I must have looked like a deer in headlights, but I couldn't believe my eyes. "C-Cody?" I managed to stammer. "It's me Zack. You pushing me didn't cause me to get hit by that stupid car!" I was terrified. "B-B-But...how?"

Cody's POV

I had to tell him. But first I had to turn off the music so he can hear me good. I walked over to the CD player and turned it off but...where's Zack? I see him now, in the bathroom! Why is he cutting _now_? Gosh sometimes I feel like killing that boy. Of course, I would never do that. It's bad enough one of is dead. Well, I rush in and sure enough, he's putting a cloth to his wrists, full of blood. "Zack! Stop! Your gonna kill yourself! Stop!" He turns around and jumps nearly out of his skin. He screams. "B-But your dead? Are you a ghost?" I sighed. "Of course doofus! I'm not alive anymore now am I?" Zack started...crying. Wow. He misses me alot.

Zack's POV

"Cody! Buddy! You're here! I love you man!" I run to hug him but I go through him and crash into my bed. "Oww..." Cody laughs. I'm glad he's happy. "How did you really die then?" I ask him. He gestures me to come sit. So I do. "Well, here's how it happened. We were walking home. We were so mad at eachother that we didn't notice the car coming until we were in the middle of the road. I pushed you out of the way, I guess you thought that I pushed you to be mean so you pushed me back. Then you started walking across the road again. I pushed you again, but this time the car came too quickly and I didn't have enough time to run out of the way. It wasn't your fault Zack. Not at all. The bang of the car didn't kill me, but when I fell I hit my head very hard on the concrete and cracked my skull. That's how I died. Not by you pushing me. I started crying again, I managed to say inbetween sobs "You died saving me." "Yes. That's what brothers are for. If I hadn't pushed you, you might've been killed." I confessed to him, "Better me then you man."

Cody's POV

It's nice to see Zack's soft side. He even said that he would rather kill himself then me, I feel the same way. I really hope that Dad doesn't hurt Zack anymore. All of a sudden Dad walks in. I run towards him but he can't see me. I want to trip him or something but I can only go through him. He walks towards Zack with a knife. All I here is "This is for killing the better son." and a scream. I know what happened. In a matter of seconds, I looked to see Zack with a cut on his arm. Dad is gone. I pick up the phone which I can amazingly hold and dial 911. I look down at Zack and squeeze his hand. "Don't worry." I say. "Everything will be alright."

**Yeah I know it's short. Sorry. Next chappy will be longer. Review please!**


	8. I Just Can't

Cody's POV

I clutched Zack's hand, I could hear him crying, he was in pain...in great pain. I looked down at him. His once happy face was now tear streaked and bruised. And beaten. And scratched. A frown, no not a frown, _painful_, pain, agony, misery. What else? Zack had nothing to live for anymore, nothing. He lost the thing that meant most to him. He lost me. Even though, I want him to live, he's got mom, his friends. Take back what I said, Zack _does _have something to live for. For me, everyone. I'll be proud if he doesn't die. And most of all, I'll be happy.

Zack's POV

I'm in so much pain. It shoots up my body and I feel as if I'm about die. I don't want to die anymore. Now that Cody can talk to me. I don't want to make mom lose another child, it would be too painful for her, and I want to comfort her, and I hope dad got caught for beating me. Another pain shoots through my body as I see Cody standing above me, tears running down his pale face. I know he's worried about me. I don't want to him like this, he can't be sad. But then I feel a pain in my chest and I cough up some yucky stuff, including blood. I feel another pain in my heart and I feel myself slip into a coma.

Cody's POV

Oh no. Zack's starting to breathe faster. He's dying. I have to help him. He's gone...gone. He's, dead. His eyes are closed. He's stopped breathing. Oh god. It's too late. Dad killed him. Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Zack is too innocent to die. He can't suffer like I did. It would be too hard, for me, him, mom, our friends. Everyone, everyone except our _father_. Whom I hate now. He killed my twin brother. And he won't get away with it. Ever. Death is unforgivable. And I loved Zack with all my heart. I can't just leave that behind. He was always my best friend, we loved eachother, we just didn't show it. And he thought I was a nerd, but that was brotherly teasing. Nobody ever knew that I had died trying to save Zack's life. And now nobody ever would. And more importantly, he would never live again, it's unfair. Unfair. Nobody will ever see his face smile, or laugh, cry. Ever. Except me. I need him to live. I place my hand on his heart to try and find a pulse. And there is one! He's not dead! Just holding on by a thread. I whisper his name. No answer. "Zack?" no answer. "Please you can't be dying..." I whimper again as tears stream down my face again. "Please..." No answer. He's in a coma. He's got to be. I can't lose him. I just can't.

**This was short, I know. But anyway, review:D**


	9. Fade Away

Cody's POV

Zack looks so helpless. He just lied there, like a statue, a cold, lifeless, statue. No feelings. No nothing. Nothing but his brother, who infact, was dead. Which to me, was confusing. But I don't care. Alive or dead, I'll be there for Zack. He's my twin, my other half, the worse side of me, some people would say. But no. That's not true. Zack's got into lots of trouble, but he's just like me. Sure he's obsessed with girls, gets bad grades and stuff like that, but he's just so scared, and nervous. He needs help, and I'll be that help for him. I can't let him die. And tears streamed down my face. I placed a hand on my brother's chest. Just to feel no heartbeat, was it to late? Was he dead, as kissed my brother's cheek, I felt a funny feeling, and I started to fade, I felt heartbeat again on Zack. Was it happening? Yes, it was, I was giving my energy to him. His face took color, and my eyes watered again.I saw his clear eyes open once more, and fear filled his face when he saw what was happening. "Cody..." I stopped him. "I love you Zack. I will never, ever let you go." My ghostly breaths started to fade, and Zack just stares, and hugs me. "I love you to Cody."

Zack's POV

Cody is sacrificing himself for me, he's such a good brother...more then good, the best brother, EVER! I love him so much, words can not describe. He's nothing more then a glow now, and I reach out, take his hand, and hold him close, as he whispered his final words to me " I love Zack, I would give anything to save you. Include give my final chance to see you again, if you died, I wouldn't stop feeling guilty. I love you, Zack. Goodbye." And with that, Cody faded, and I stared at the dust that used to be my brother.

**Sorry fior the long update :p Review please!**


End file.
